Something's gotta give- Traduction
by MalyceaDunCastellan
Summary: Histoire originale de geekyfiki. Un Os tout mignon que j'ai traduit quand j'étais en manque de guimauve. Zelda et Link se détestent. Mais cette haine ne cache-t-elle pas... Plus de choses?


NDA: Un OS vraiment très très court. J'ai décide de changer un peu les personnalités de Link et Zelda, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira. C'est très guimauve, pas très sérieux. Et oui, le titre vient de la chanson du groupe All Tome Low, Something's gotta give. C'est une super chanson. J'arrête mon blabla maintenant. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

NDT:Coucouuuu! Je trainais un peu sur le fandom de Zelda et j'ai trouvé cet OS que j'ai juste surkiffé à mort. Je dois dire que vu mon séjour a l'hôpital j'ai besoin de turc du genre parce que vu que j'ai du mal a écrire... Bon, je me débrouille pas mal en anglais mais il risque quand même d'y avoir des fautes donc... Bref! C'est un OS de geekyfiki. L'histoire est a elle, j'ai juste fait la traduction.

* * *

Something's Gotta Give

J'enfonçais mon talon dans le flan de ma monture, en espérant qu'elle aille un peu plus vite.

"Pourquoi ai-je pris le plus lent et le plus vieux canasson de toutes ceux dans l'écurie?" maugréai-je.

J'avais décidé qu'il était grand temps de sortir un peu du château, et j'avais donc passé la journée sur ce cheval au pelage marron sable, en espérant qu'il bouge un peu plus. J'avais réussi à le faire trotter pendant un court instant. Ces trois secondes avaient été grisantes. Maintenant, l'animal s'était pris d'intérêt pour l'herbe, penchant la tête pour engloutir les si délicieux trèfles de la plaine d'Hyrule. Je grognais.

"Bouge..." ordonnais-je.

Bon. À partir de ce moment, soit il était sourd, soit il m'ignorait. Mais soudainement, il se décida à bouger... Vraiment vite. Même TROP vite. Un bruit de sifflement se fit entendre de dessous les sabots de ma monture, ainsi qu'un bruissement d'herbes.

"Par les déesses, pensai-je, paniquée. C'est un serpent. Les cheveux détestent les serpents."

La vieille bête décida de montrer ce qui lui restait de jeunesse en ruant. Les rennes me glissèrent des mains tandis que je tombai lourdement sur le sol. Je poussai un cri, alors que ma hanche heurtait le sol. Ma jambe me lança affreusement, tandis que je hurlai à nouveau. Mon cheval décampa. À ce moment-là, il courait.

Après un moment, je tentais de me relever sans succès. Pour résumer la situation, j'étais coincée dans la plaine d'Hyrule avec une hanche bloquée.

"Génial..." Murmurais-je, essayant désespérément de me relever. Ma jambe droite, malgré moi, hurlait non.

Une horrible sorte de couinement me paniqua à nouveau. J'avais quasiment oublié que la plaine regorgeait de toutes sortes de créatures. La plupart laissaient les gens tranquilles quand ils étaient à dos de cheval. Mais une hylienne blessée faisait une proie facile.

Un kargarok (Ps: je ne sais plus comment se traduit ce mot, ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai plus joué...) d au-dessus de moi, m'ayant remarquée.

"Et ainsi finit la vie de la princesse..." soupirai-je.

Malgré tout, je sortit ma rapière de son fourreau. Heureusement que je n'étais pas tombée dessus... La douleur dans ma jambe me lançait, devenant difficile à ignorer. L'oiseau au-dessus de ma tête était néanmoins ma priorité. Je pouvais aussi utiliser ma magie, mais la douleur m'aurait empêchée de me concentrer. Il me fallait généralement une atmosphère calme pour charger ma magie. Dans ce genre de cas, néanmoins, je devrais juste pouvoir la lancer... L'animal fondit droit sur ma tête, me faisant pousser un cri involontaire.

Avant que je puisse l'attaquer, il lâcha un couinement et tomba sur le sol. À distance, j'apercevais une silhouatte abaissant son arc, et tout proche, une flèche plantée dans le coeur de la bête. La silhouette s'approcha lentement. Fronçant les yeux, je tentais de deviner l'identité de cette personne, qui me semblait familière. Mais une fois qu'elle fut assez proche, je remarquais qu'elle ne portait que du vert.

"Link." dis-je doucement, comme pour m'assurer que j'étais finalement en sécurité.

M'atteignant, il s'agenouilla pour me voir.

"Tu t'es encore attirée des ennuis... " Remarqua t'il.

Le souvenir de Link envahit mon esprit. Ses cheveux blonds sable, la senteur de forêt, ses traits forts et affirmés qui rendaient son visage indéniablement beau... Et cette personnalité absolument exécrable. Link avait certes sauvé mon pays... Mais nous nous détestions proprement.  
Personnellement, je le préférais sous forme de loup, dans laquelle il ne pouvait me faire de commentaires ennuyants tout le temps.  
Et comme toujours, je lui répondit d'un ton acerbe. Ce n'était pas convenable pour une princesse (chose qu'il remarquait aussi...), mais j'avais cessé de me préoccuper de ma royauté avec lui. J'oubliai complètement les vingt années d'enseignement que j'avais eu. Cela sortait tout seul.

"J'aurais pu le tuer sans ton aide."

Et voilà... Il faisait sortir mon mauvais caractère à chaque fois.

"Ha, vraiment? Ce hurlement était donc un cri de guerre, princesse?" ironisa-t-il.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il se mit à me porter.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?!" m'exclamai-je, résistant faiblement.

"Tu ne peux pas marcher" Me rappela-t-il.

Bon, d'accord, il marquait un point, là.

"Comment as-tu fait pour te retrouver sans défense au milieu de la plaine d'Hyrule sans cheval ni personne pour t'accompagner?  
-Je n'étais pas sans défense! Protestai-je.  
-Ha, vraiment? Étais-tu donc en train d'apprécier les pâturages?  
-Vas-tu arrêter ces remarques, à la fin?  
-Je suis en train de t'aider, princesse. Appuya Link. Je pourrais juste te poser ici dans la plaine et te laisser mourir. Se défendre la nuit, par ici, c'est loin d'être facile, tu sais?"

Je me renfrognai. Il avait l'avantage et il le savait.

"Tu es bien silencieuse, ça ne te ressemble pas. Tu es à court d'insultes? (Ndt: perso, a ce moment, je lui aurais juste dit "ta gueule." ha oui nan mais faut pas me faire chier XD)  
-Je les garde juste pour plus tard."

C'était loin d'être vrai. Je manquais en effet d'insultes et il le savait, mais je ne pouvais pas lâcher. Pas encore.

"Où m'emmènes-tu exactement?  
-À Toal.  
-Et je resterais ou à Toal?  
-Chez moi."

Cette remarque dite, je me mis à paniquer sans raison à nouveau.

"Tu ne me toucheras pas!"

Il manqua de me lâcher avant de raffermir sa prise. Je continuai:

"Tu m'as peut-être sauvée, mais je ne vais pas te laisser me faire quoi que ce soit!"

Pendant mes cris de protestation, Link tenta tant bien quje mal de me faire taire.

"Zelda!" claqua sa voix, me réduisant au silence.

Mon nom venant de sa bouche m'ébahit un peu.

"Je ne poserais pas la main sur toi! Par les déesses, je vais juste te laisser te reposer."

Oups. On aurait dit que je l'avais vexé. Il continua de marcher en silence.

"Désolée..." murmurai-je.

Instantanément, le visage béni par les déesses de Link s'élargit d'un petit sourire narquois.

"Est-ce que je viens d'entendre des excuses de la part de cette chère princesse d'Hyrule?" me taquina-t-il.

"Link! Protestait-je. Aurais-tu agi ainsi juste pour que je m'excuse?" m'exclamai-je, le gratifiant d'une légère tape sur la poitrine.

"Peut-être..." dit-il.

Après quelques insulte bien senties l'un envers l'autre, nous étions arrivés chez Link. J'y avait été une fois, même si ça n'avait pas été bien longtemps, et que j'étais épuisée. À bien y regarder, c'était... Rangé. Et propre. Il avait commencé à faire un jardin, dehors, ou l'on pouvait voir des citrouilles, des tomates, et des pommes de terre. Epona était juste à coté, mâchonnant tranquillement un peu d'herbe. La jument releva la tête et hennit à notre passage.

"Tu as manqué à Epona. Commenta Link.  
-J'en doute un peu... Riai-je."

Il réussit à me porter tout en montant l'échelle menant à l'intérieur (J'oubliais souvent à quel point il était fort parfois...) et une fois entrés, il me posa doucement dans un fauteuil.

"De la soupe de citrouille, ça te va pour le diner?" Demanda Link, marchant vers le pot au-dessus de la cheminée. Il goûta une cuillère, et ajouta quelques herbes.

"Oui." dis-je un peu absente. J'étais trop occupée à observer la maison de Link pour écouter réellement ce qu'il me disait.

"Bien. Parce que c'était ça ou mourir de faim."

Je l'ignorais, fixant les images sur le mur. Certaines le représentaient avec des chèvres, d'autres avec les enfants du village, et l'une était même lui avec Midona. Je continuais de regarder jusqu'à tomber sur une image qui m'étais familière. Nous y étions tout les trois. Link, Midona, et moi, juste après que nous ayons battu Ganondorf. Link remarqua ma fascination pour ce mur.

"J'imagine que si je ne m'accroche pas quelques souvenirs de tout ça... Je finirais par croire que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve."

Pour une fois, je vis que le héros était sérieux. C'était assez rare pour que j'essaie de le garder ainsi.

"Je peux comprendre pourquoi..." dis-je doucement.

Après tout... Il était retourné tout de suite à sa vie ordinaire à Toal après ces évènements. Rien n'avait l'air différent ici.

"Tiens." murmura-t-il, me présentant un bol de soupe fumant. Je le pris gracieusement. J'avais oublié ma faim dans les débats avec Link.

"Fais attention, c'est chaud."

Un instant, je crus qu'il pouvait être gentil. Mais le commentaire moqueur ne tarda pas à suivre.

"Si je ne te préviens pas, tu vas encore faire quelque chose de stupide.

-Un instant, j'ai cru que tu allais être gentil. Grommelai-je, soufflant sur la soupe pour la refroidir.

-Je te rassure, je ne suis comme ça qu'avec toi. Commenta-t-il. (Ndt: et voilà mon meilleur ami...)

-On est deux. "Soufflais-je.

Une fois la soupe finie (d'ailleurs, fantastique cette soupe, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour flatter l'égo de Link...), il se leva pour laver les deux bols.

Avec son aide, je réussis à m'asseoir sur le canapé près du feu. Je bongeai légèrement afin de trouver une position confortable. Ma hanche me lançait toujours, mais moins. J'étais sûre qu'elle me laisserait une marque.

"Tu ne te demandes jamais comment les choses seraient si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé?" lachai-je.

J'y pensais depuis un moment, mais je n'avais pas prévu de lui poser vraiment la question. Link s'arrêta un instant.

"Tout les jours, Zelda." me répondit-il.

Pour je ne sais quelle raison, mon nom me paraissait plaisant quand il le dit. J'imagine que c'est l'acoustique de cette vieille maison qui rend sa voix si profonde et douce.

"Tu peux dormir dans mon lit, je dormirais sur le sofa.

-Es-tu sur? "Demandai-je.

Link avait toujours eu la langue bien pendue, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être... Chevaleresque dans la majorité de ses actions.

"Tu es blessée. Je ne peux pas laisser un membre de la famille royale dormir la-dessus tandis que je dors dans un lit. Surtout s'il est blessé. Mon lit n'est pas très confortable, mais c'est mieux que cette vieille chose..." affirma-t-il.

Il se tourna vers moi un instant, puis finit la vaisselle. Au lieu de s'asseoir, il s'adossa simplement au mur en me fixant.

"Quoi?" demandai-je, gênée par son regard on ne peut plus intense.

Ses yeux bleus continuèrent de me fixer, mais il saigner néanmoins me donner une réponse. Un réponse surprenante, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire...

"Tu es devenue plus belle."

Il me fallu un temps pour réussir à former une réponse.

"P-pardon?"

Je dois l'avouer, lui aussi il est beau... Pensai-je en le fixant. Bien sur, ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'ignorais. N'importe qui niant le fait qu'il était beau comme un dieu était sincèrement aveugle. Seulement, dans la lumière ténue de cette maison qui me semblait si calme, il me paraissait encore plus séduisant. Il se décolla du mur pour s'approcher de moi.

"Tu m'as très bien entendu."

Il s'assit à coté de moi sans me regarder. Je le fixais un moment, mais il ne me lança pas un regard.

"Tu es vraiment devenue plus belle. Ou peut-être que j'étais incapable de remarquer que tu l'étais quand on se battait contre Ganondorf...  
-Link, est-ce que tu te sens bien?" lui demandai-je en posant ma main sur son front pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas de fievre.

"Zelda." dit-il, ôtant ma main de son front pour la serrer dans la sienne. "Tu ne crois pas que la raison pour laquelle on ne s'entend pas, c'est parce que..."

Il se tut et sembla chercher ses mots, chose très rare.

"J'ai l'impression qu'on se bat comme des enfants le font. Si je te taquine, c'est parce que je t'aime."

Ma gorge devint sèche d'un coup, alors que je le fixait, complètement prise au dépourvu.

"Link... Je..."

J'avais du mal a formuler mes mots, et Link secoua la tête.

"Je sais très bien ce que tu ressens pour moi, princesse."

Pour la première fois depuis le départ de Midona, je voyais de la douleur dans ses yeux. Le héros se leva et commença a s'en aller.

"Link, attends!" lachais-je, attrappant la manche de sa chemise.

Il se tourna vers moi, confus. Je tentai de me lever, mais ma hanche se rappella à mon bon souvenir.

"Ne te fais pas mal, idiote..." rit-il doucement, me repoussant lentement vers le sofa.

"Link, je t'aime."

C'était à son tour d'être surpris. Il m'avait fallu deux secondes pour réaliser mes sentiments. J'adorais quand il disait mon nom, me sentait vide quand il n'était pas la, et un sentiment indescriptible me prenait à chaque fois qu'il me touchait. Tout les signes étaient là, mais je venais seulement d'en prendre conscience.

"Est-ce que c'est vrai?" me demanda-t-il, posant un main sur ma joue et se rapprochant.

Je n'arrivais pas a former plus de mots, je hochai donc la tête, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Sans prévenir, il m'embrassa furieusement. Instinctivement, j'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou. J'avais soudainement l'impression que nous n'arrivions pas à être assez proche. C'était un baiser doux, mais intense. On aurait dit qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de se retenir, en vain. À court d'air, j'interrompis le baiser, son front toujours collé au mien.

"Je t'aime aussi."

Je l'embrassais furtivement aussitôt.

"Link..." murmurai-je.

Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou, me maintenant contre lui.

"Épouse-moi, Zelda" murmura-t-il, son souffle me chatouillant le cou.

"Bien sur..." dis-je doucement.

"Ce n'était pas une question, c'était un ordre." ricana-t-il, s'emparant de mes lèvres une nouvelle fois.

Il s'écarta légèrement, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

"Bon, je peux te toucher, maintenant?" me taquina-t-il.

Mes joues se teintèrent de rouge, et je lui mis imméditament une tape sur la poitrine en signe de protestation.

"Link! M'exclamai-je. Non, tu ne peux pas!  
-Mon dieu... Dit-il amusé, embrassant ma joue. Tu es une princesse."

Il se figea soudainement, arrêtant ses baiser. La prise de ses bras ma taille s'allégea.

"Oui, et?

Je voulais juste qu'il me serre un peu plus.

"Ça fait qu'on ne peut pas se marier." grogna-t-il.

C'était donc ça...?

"Link... Je trouverais bien un moyen pour qu'on se marie, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça." lui dis-je.

Il referma sa prise sur moi, et déposa un baiser sur mon épaule. Ha, c'était mieux.

"Je suis désolé d'avoir été méchant avec toi." dit-il contre mon épaule.  
-Tu n'es pas si horrible..." baillai-je.

Je venais à peine de réaliser à quel point j'étais fatiguée. Mes paupières menaçaient de se fermer à chaque instant.

"Je suis fatigué aussi."

La voix de Link était chaude et caressante. J'aurais pu m'endormir dans son étreinte. Avant que je ne le réalise, il me prit dans ses bras et me porta jusqu'à son lit où il me déposa, m'offrant un baiser sur le front.

"Bonne nuit, princesse.  
-Link... Marmonnai-je en serrant sa main.  
-Oui?  
-Je t'aime, héros.  
-Et je t'aime, princesse."

Sur ces mots, il s'en alla, me laissant à mes rêves et à mon sommeil profond, qui ne fut jamais aussi doux.

* * *

NDT: traduction terminée. Oui c'est trop mignon. Je vous conseille quand même d'aller voir l'original qui est l'oeuvre de geekyfiki (da hell why did y ou chose such a weird name?) parce que... C'est quand tu traduis un texte romantique que tu te dis que le français est vraiment la langue de l'amour. J'ai essayé de respecter au maximum le texte mais il fait dix fois plus guimauve j'ai l'impression... XDD bref, je vous fais des bisous de l'hôpital et au revoir!

Malycea.


End file.
